Estudios Bungie
Bungie LLC, anteriormente Bungie Software Products Corporation antes de su emancipación de Microsoft, es una desarrolladora de video juegos fundada en 1991 Por casi toda la década de los ’90 desarrollaron una serie de juegos First-Person Shooter (FPS) increíblemente detallados para la Macintosh, la mas famosa siendo la serie de Marathon, continuando con la aclamada serie de combate táctico para la Mac y Windows Myth . Los juegos de Bungie son particularmente deseados debido a sus complejas historias que frecuentemente dejan mas secretos desconocidos que revelados. .]] En 1999 anunciaron que su proximo producto seria un FPS, con graficas fuera de este mundo y sistemas de IA, que seria conocido como Halo y seria lanzado al mismo tiempo en la Mac y en Windows. El 19 de Junio del 2000, Microsoft anuncio que habían comprado a Bungie Software y que Bungie seria parte de la Division de Juegos de Microsoft (Microsoft Game Division, subsecuentemente renombrada como Microsoft Game Studios) bajo el nombre de Bungie Studios. Las versiones originales fueron retrasadas y el juego se volvio a hacer para el Xbox, siendo lanzado para Mac y Windows dos años despues, siendo diferente a la version del 2000. La version de Halo para el Xbox recibio el premio a Juego del Año y Juego de Consola del Año del 2002 de la Academia de Artes Interactivas y Ciencias, y hasta el 2004 fue un juego mejor vendido. Halo: Combat Evolved fue uno de los juegos mas buscados por tres años, y su secuela Halo 2, fue llamada ‘el juego mas anticipado de todo el tiempo’ por IGN. El 5 de Octubre del 2007, Bungie y Microsoft anunciaron el final de su sociedad, haciendo a Bungie una compañia independiente de nuevo, ahora llamada Bungie LLC (limited liability Corporation/corporación de lealtad limitada). La Propiedad Intelectual (IP) de Halo sigue con Microsoft. Los empleados de Bungie mencionaron que hay ‘pocos cambios notables’ de la separacion. Sus oficinas estaban oficialmente sitiadas en Chicago, Illinois. Despues de la adquisición por Microsoft , se cambiaron al Campus de Microsoft en Redmond, Washington. Recientemente se cambiaron a Kirkland, Washington. Aunque no estaban directamente detras de la campaña, Bungie superviso y autorizo a I Love Bees, nombrada como la pagina ‘hackeada’ del sitio protector de abejas acerca del que se menciona brevemente en el comercial para cines de Halo 2. Les prestaron a los diseñadores de I Love Bees la Biblia de la Historia de Halo, permitiendoles hacer que la historia concuerde con los deseos de Bungie. Mitos de Bungie Bungie, como muchas otras companies de juegos, da referencias a juegos viejos en sus juegos nuevos. Pero las referencias de Bungie dan a entender que los juegos de Bungie operan en universos similares o identicos. Esto es debido a la conexión entre el Universo de ‘’Marathon y el ‘’Universo de Halo’’, que muestran nombres y ambientes similares (ver Lista de referencias a Marathon en Halo). Aunque muchos creyeron que Bungie nunca haria una conexion directa entre los dos juegos ( como no lo hicieron con Marathon y Pathways into Darkness), es interesante notar que I Love Bees hizo una conexion substancial entre el Universo de ‘’Marathon y el ‘’Universo de Halo’’: la Rampancia se puede dar en IAs en los dos universos. Otro hecho interesante es su uso del numero 7. Varias de estas son mas obvias que otras, incluyendo a 343 [[Archivo:Bungie_Armor_Reach.jpg|thumb|308px|Empleados de Bungie jugando Halo: Reach (Noten el casco Hunted y el Efecto de Flamas Azules)Guilty Spark]] (7 x 7 x 7 = 343), Grupo de Batalla Pfhor 7, y su club de fans oficial, ‘’The 7th Column (La 7° Columna)’’, pero otros son increíblemente sutiles: la nave colonial Marathon estaba abandonada en Deimos – descubierta en 1877 y fotografiada en 1977. Ver Lista de Referencias a ‘’Siete’’ en Halo. Bungie, como compañia, ha desarrollado una compleja y diversa mitologia ademas de la de sus juegos. Algunas de estas son: *El Plan de 7 Pasos para la Dominacion Mundial. *La botana Tijuana Mama. *La cabeza decapitada de un perro llamado Ling-Ling (Paso 7 de la Dominacion Mundial). *La entidad que vive en su servidor se llama Disembodied Soul. *El webmaster cronicamente borracho y agresivo de Bungie.net (Es conocido por vestirse como un gorilla con sombrero de vaquero Amarillo, y desaparecer por meses en ‘’misiones de investigación de HTML’’, al igual que contestar los e-mails de los fans con errores gramaticales). *Un pez de juguete absorbente barato llamado Soffish. *La Copa, el premio en el Pentatlon de Invierno de Bungie (Surgio la tradicion de que el equipo perdedor, por envidia, se roba la copa en vez de dejar que el otro equipo la toque. De hecho, los empleados de Bungie dudan de la existencia de La Copa, ya que ha sido robada y escondida tantas veces que nadie ha podido verla). *Dia de Bungie, un festejo de broma de Bungie en honor al numero 7. Bungie West En 1997, ‘’’Bungie Studios’’’ establecio Bungie West, un studio en California. El estudio no duro mucho ya que fue cerrado en el 2000. El unico juego de Bungie West fue Oni. Compañias Derivadas Varios empleados de Bungie han dejado la compañía para formar sus propios estudios. ‘’Double Aught’’ fue una compañia de corta duracion formada por varios miembros de Bungie, fundada por Greg Kirkpatrick. La compañía ayudo a Bungie a desarrollar ‘’Marathon: Infinity’’, el ultimo juego de la trilogia Marathon. Promordial Soup: Marathon Wideload Games, creador de ‘’Stubbs el Zombie en ‘Rebelde sin Pulso’’’, es otra compañia que surgio de Bungie; es dirigida por uno de los dos fundadores de Bungie, Alex Seropian, y 7 de los 11 empleados trabajaron en Bungie. Otras de las compañias son Giant Bite, fundada por Hamilton Chu (antiguo productor en jefe de Bungie Studios), y Michael Evans (antiguo programador de Bungie), Developer Focus: Giant Bite Pursues Life After Halo and Certain Affinity. Founded by Max Hoberman (the multiplayer design lead for Halo 2 and Halo 3), the team of nine includes former Bungie employees David Bowman & Chad Armstrong (who later returned to Bungie) as well as folks from other developers. It collaborated with Bungie in releasing the last two maps for Halo 2.New Halo 2 Maps revealed! Juegos de Bungie *''Gnop!'' (1990) *''Operation Desert Storm'' (1991) *''Minotaur: The Labyrinths of Crete'' (1992) *''Pathways into Darkness'' (1993) *''Marathon'' (1994) *''Marathon 2: Durandal'' (1995) *''Abuse'' (Macintosh) (1996) *''Marathon Infinity'' (1996) *''Weekend Warrior'' (publicacion) (1997) *''Myth: The Fallen Lords'' (1997) *''Myth II: Soulblighter'' (1998) *''Oni'' (2001) *''Halo: Combat Evolved'' (2001) *''Halo 2'' (2004) *''Halo 3'' (2007) *''Pimps at Sea'' (Chiste de 1° de Abril) *''Halo 3: ODST'' (2009) *Halo Reach (2010) Otros dos juegos estan en desarrollo. De los tres proyectos en los que está trabajando Bungie, no todos son de ‘’Halo’’.2008-22-08, Bungie Weekly Update: Tightening Up the Loose Ends. Accessed on 2008-22-08 Empleados de Bungie Los empleados notables de Bungie son: *Martin O'Donnell - Musica y Sonido *Jason Jones – Lider de Proyecto, Co-Fundador *Robert McLees – Diseñador de Armas y Graficos *Marcus R. Lehto *Pete Parsons *Alexander Seropian - Co-Fundador, Renunció *Matt Soell - Renunció *Joseph Staten – Escritor, Diseñador *Shi Kai Wang – Diseñador 3D *Christian Allen *Jay Weinland *Tyson Green – Diseño Multiplayer *John Butkus – Animador, Renunció *Brian Jarrard – Jefe de Comunidad en Linea *Lars Bakken – Diseñador Multiplayer *Jon Cable – Programador de Sandbox *Bob Glessner – Programador de Herramientas *Dan Miller – Diseñador de Niveles de Campaña/Multiplayer *Joseph Tung- Productor Multiplayer *Jon Cable- Ingeniero Multiplayer *Tom Doyle- Diseñador de Armas *Luke Smith – Jefe de Comunidad en Linea *Luke Timmins - Programador *Charlie Gough *Chris Butcher – Jefe de Ingenieros *Christopher P. Carney - Artista *Allen Murray- Productor *Jason Sussman *Raj *Seth Gibson *Justin Hayward *Bill O'Brien *CJ Cowan *Frank Capezzuto III Trivia *En bungie.net, existe un foro http://www.bungie.net/Forums/posts.aspx?postID=25491975 investigando a 'Arete Seven', que es posiblemente el verdadero nombre de Bungie , Bungie siendo su nombre publico. *Los empleados de Bungie dicen que "Bungie" es una abreviatura a un chiste muy malo como excusa para terminar conversaciones. En una ocasion Alex Seropian dijo que se llamaba Bungie porque sonaba divertidoEl Libro de Marathon. *El numero favorito de Bungie es siete. Existen varias referencias al numero creadas por ellos. *El Productor en Jefe de Bungie es Jason Jones. *Bungie acepta curriculums en http://bungie.net en forma de e-mail a traves del portal Get Hired, Get Fire para trabajar en la empresa, y a aquellos que son aceptados se les da el casco flameante. Vinculos Externos *Conoce al Equipo *Pagina Oficial. *Bungiepedia, una Wiki dedicada a Bungie. *Pagina de Estadisticas Oficiales de [[Halo 2] y Halo 3.] *Portal de juego Multiplayer de Bungie. *Sitio fan no oficial de Bungie. *[http://source.bungie.org Sitio de fuente-codigo de Marathon.] *[http://slashdot.org/article.pl?sid=00/01/18/0819252&mode=thread&tid=117 Marathon 2 bajo el] GPL *Compra de Bungie por Microsoft. *Informe de Prensa de Compra de Bungie por Microsoft. *Microsoft inconforme por el uso de Linux en los servidores de Bungie. *[http://slashdot.org/article.pl?sid=02/02/09/023204&mode=thread&tid=127 Fuente codigo del servidor de Myth 2.] *Descarga la Trilogia Marathon gratis, con bendicion de Bungie. *Mas trivia de Bungie de la que imaginas. *El video de un tour a traves de Bungie Studios. Referencias es:Bungie Studios * Categoría:Mundo real Categoría:Empresas